


One Day

by AgentHenry



Series: Tharry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Oral Sex, Post - Deathly Hallows, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHenry/pseuds/AgentHenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably not a good idea for Harry to ask Theodore Nott if he can stay with him, but if that's as close as Harry is ever going to get, then by God he's going to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

It was Thursday night, close to eight o'clock, and Harry found himself standing outside a small Muggle pub, his old backpack slung over his shoulder. He was thankful it felt lighter than it should be, thanks to the feather-light charm he'd added to it with the undetectable extension charm; he'd crammed everything he could in it. The pub wasn't too shabby, with a fresh coat of red paint along the middle and a new sign. It just wasn't the kind of place Harry ever expected Theodore Nott to frequent. 

But apparently that was true; Theodore came here every night from seven until closing and had been since he was fifteen. Something to do with a friend of the family owning it and him being allowed to sit in, but he only got drunk on Saturdays, if what he'd pulled out of Astoria Greengrass held any truth. For all he knew, Theodore might not come here at all. 

Taking a deep breath in hopes of summoning every ounce of courage Gryffindor House was known for, Harry gripped the strap of his bag just a little tighter and went inside. 

It was barely half full, though Harry wasn't all that surprised; it was a weekday, people were more likely to be home ready for work tomorrow than here for a drink. He guessed the few he could see were regulars; the youngest, not including him and the girl working behind the bar, had to be in his mid fifties at least. 

"Can I help you?" 

Harry turned away from the couple of guys at the table and locked eyes with the bartender, who watched him in amusement; she looked him up and down briefly before going back to cleaning the glass in her hand, seeming to care very little about him. Harry found it a welcome relief, even if he expected it from a Muggle. 

He dropped his bag underneath his feet and slid onto a stool. "I'm looking for a guy who comes here a lot; Theodore Nott." The girl shook her head, unable to remember the name, so Harry tried to describe him, using his hands to gesture. "He's about six foot two, has dark hair and navy blue eyes, he's kinda gorgeous." 

The girl faced him properly and Harry gathered she was laughing because of the adjective he'd used to describe another man, because he'd laugh, too. But it had been the only word he could think of that he felt was the most appropriate an adjective for the one man he'd been fantasizing about since the bathroom incident in fifth year. 

"Sorry, no," she chuckled and walked away to serve another customer. Harry slumped over the desk, buried his head in his arms and groaned. 

_Now what will I do?_

"Gorgeous, eh?" The voice that came from behind him was soft, humored and oh-so-familiar. The very sound simultaneously made his insides do backflips, his jeans tighten and his face heat up. "I suppose I should say thank you. For noticing, that is." 

It took all of Harry's willpower to raise his head and turn around. When he did, he was sure his already flushed cheeks deepened further. Theodore's smile widened and Harry was scared the Slytherin knew why. 

He hadn't changed much in the month since they'd last spoke, the first time they'd said more than a couple of words to each other in a corner of Hogwarts after the war. He was still tall and handsome, his navy eyes still glowed, but his hair was a little longer so that he had a fringe which hung over his lashes and his ears were covered completely. It was still straight, but was now clean and soft, as was his face. His clothes were casual, jeans and a shirt under a leather jacket, but Harry guessed they were all more expensive than the ripped jeans and old t-shirt he had on. 

"Hi, Harry." 

"Hi," he muttered in return, and then frowned and called for the bartender. "Where did I go wrong in my description?" 

She smirked and winked. "You said gorgeous. And you said he." 

That only served to confuse Harry more, but all she did was give Theodore the glass of dark liquid that could only be his usual and leave again. Theodore sat on the stool beside him and took a sip. 

"Don't mind Audrey, she's just a horrible person who calls me a girl," Theodore explained gently. "Get to know her and she can be quite nice. Drink?" 

"Sure," Harry stammered in reply. 

"What do you drink?" Theodore laughed. 

"Oh. I don't know." His blush grew worse. "I've never been in a Muggle pub before." 

Theodore raised a hand and waved Audrey over. "We'll start small. Audrey, get a bottle of Bud for Harry." 

They shared a look, ignoring Harry completely for a moment or two; she watched him, half curious and half amused, as though she knew something no one else did, Theodore raised an eyebrow as though telling her to drop it. Harry wondered just how close they were, to be able to hold a conversation without even opening their mouths, and jealousy stirred within him. 

Audrey placed the bottle in front of him. "Here you go, Harry. Just so you know, Theo is a bad influence; don't trust him. Especially when alcohol is involved." 

"Ouch," Theodore said sarcastically. "You're just jealous because I don't want you."

Audrey leaned in close, so close that she could kiss him if she chose to and Harry hated her a little, and whispered, "I don't sleep with women." 

Beer shot out of Harry's mouth, trickled down his chin and burned his nose. 

Audrey wiped it off the bar. "Eww."

His eyes narrowed in concern, Theodore rubbed a hand up and down Harry's back. He fought to lean into the other man's touch and instead closed his eyes and imagined that touch was for more than mere concern; he knew Theodore had wanted him once, but whether he still did or wanted more, Harry didn't know. 

"Are you okay?" 

His voice was soothing, almost gentle; Harry didn't want gentle, he wanted the man in the bathroom, who was commanding and dark and a little rough. He pulled away. 

"I'm fine." 

Silence fell; unlike the first time they'd met when things between them was surprisingly calm and nice, it was awkward and it unnerved him. They'd almost finished their drinks by the time it was broken. 

"So."

"So...?" Harry repeated, questioning him. 

Theodore twirled his glass so that the ice near the bottom banged together. He kept his eyes on his drink. "Well, you asked for me, so I assume you want to tell me something, so when do I hear it? Now or do I need to get a couple of drinks in you first?" 

Harry opened his mouth to answer him, to tell him why he'd spent half the afternoon talking to people he either didn't know or didn't like in order to find him, but his throat closed up just as quickly; he didn't know how to, not yet. 

"I haven't decided." 

"Another drink coming up." 

*** 

Harry thought about cutting himself off after beer number six, after he'd thought his glasses were off when the world around him started to blur, only to realize they were still on. Then Theodore leaned into him to grab a new coaster, their bodies aligned perfectly, and he didn't think a seventh bottle of beer sounded so bad. 

Unfortunately, his secret crush didn't agree. 

"That's enough for you," he sang, pushing the empty bottle away and shaking his head in Audrey's direction to stop her from bringing any more for either of them. "So, now are you ready to tell me?"

He considered it; would asking really be so bad? Sure, he had this overwhelming desire to pin the man by his side to the nearest wall and do everything he'd ever dreamed of and more, but he could control himself. He had been all night. Unless Theodore wanted it, too. He had once, Harry couldn't say for sure that it had gone away; the Slytherin was so good at hiding his thoughts and feelings that it had taken him five years and him hiding in a cubicle just to figure it out. The argument that Harry could just be as dense as some people liked to say reared its ugly head a time or two, but he chose not to dwell on it. 

So, the chances of something still being there had to be good...

"Harry," Theodore called out to get his attention. 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, thankful his cheeks were already warm because of his previous embarrassments and the alcohol. "Sorry. I came looking for you to ask you a question that is probably stupid and inappropriate, considering how little we know each other. But I have no one else to ask." 

"What's your question?"

Gulping nervously, but confident enough to continue thanks to his less than sober state, Harry pushed on. "I can't stay with Ron and his family anymore, it's too much, and you're all alone in a big house, at least I presume so because I haven't heard anything about you living with someone. So, I was wondering... more like hoping you'd be willing to let me stay with you." 

It was quiet for a moment, not awkward like the last time, but Theodore was watching him with narrowed, almost calculating, eyes; it made Harry want to squirm and look away. "Am I a last resort?"

He shook his head quickly. "You're the first and only name I thought of." 

Theodore didn't look convinced. "Why me?" 

"Because you're normal with me, you smile and joke and talk to me like I'm a normal person. You look at me like I'm human," Harry murmured, his head bowed a little. "I like you and I want us to be proper friends and you're the only name that came to mind when I decided to leave and I was glad." 

"Do they know you've left?" he asked. 

"No, but they'll figure it out," Harry answered honestly. 

"Will they know you'd come to me?" 

Harry shook his head again, feeling guilty; he'd never thought about sharing Theodore with anyone else, the very idea made him nauseous, so he hadn't said a thing about the guy. But should he have told his friends that he liked the idea of being with Theodore, as a friend at the very least? He didn't know. 

"So, they won't come to mine when they go looking for you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope." Theodore grinned. "Get your bag. We're going home."

_We're going home_. Those words made Harry happier than he knew they should. 

***

They slowly settled into a routine while living in Nott Manor; they got up and ready, they had breakfast, they found something to do until lunch, they got to know each other until dinner, then they went to the pub to see Audrey (Harry was surprised to find out that she was actually a witch, a few years older than him, though it made her not caring about him better somehow). Sometimes they'd go early, but only when the football was on; Theo had known the sport's basics for most of his life after watching Muggle kids in his neighborhood play and listening to snippets on his honorary uncle's radio, but he'd really gotten into it during the war when he'd found a television while on the run and had been able to watch an actual game. He had decided to support the team that won, which now made him a Liverpool fan. Since Harry considered himself to be a Chelsea fan, it made their debates interested. 

He'd also found out that his old nanny (the honorary uncle's wife) had taught him to cook (he was quite good, but preferred making desserts to actual food) and he was allergic to seafood and nuts, so didn't eat a lot of chocolate and had never had a PB and J sandwich, which Harry found very sad. Harry talked about himself sometimes, his favorite things and what Muggle school had been like. They avoided blood relatives and the war; Theo seemed to understand Harry's reluctance and didn't push and Harry never asked him the same questions. It worked for them, at least for now. 

It also made Harry's crush on the man grow and he wasn't sure if he cared or not. It seemed like a bad thing sometimes because Theo not being good and sweet and funny, while also sarcastic and a little bit bad, not to mention the way Harry knew he could be in the bedroom... kinda, would help him to squash out the crush. But for the most part, Harry didn't want those things to go away; he liked the guy, he could admit that to himself, and it made things hard sometimes, but it felt good to be with someone who was himself around Harry, who didn't care who he was or what he did so much that things felt weird. 

He liked being with Theo and even Audrey, and though he missed his other friends and still wanted Theo, he felt content with his new living situation. 

When Harry had been there for just over two weeks, Theo decided they'd order take out, get a few beers and stay in for the night. Harry found it odd, considering it was a Saturday night, but didn't push the issue; he secretly loved that Theo wanted to stay with him, not that he'd ever know. 

"Maybe you should buy a TV, then we can watch football here," Harry suggested between bites of lamb after Theo asked about listening to it on the radio or missing it tomorrow (it was a Chelsea game not a Liverpool game or he never would have said it).

"Hmm, maybe _we_ could," Theo said with a grin. "Don't think you can get out of chipping in on things now; you've been here for more than a couple of weeks, you are officially not a guest. When the month mark rolls around, you'll officially live here." 

Harry opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, but swallowed it just as fast; he liked the idea of living here too much. "I would," he said instead. "But I don't have any Muggle money. You do."

It was still an odd thing to point out to a Pureblood; one of the first things Harry found out about the brunet he now lived with was that he owned a company that created, made and distributed potions across the world, Harry had heard about it once or twice, but he hadn't known that it was technically considered a pharmaceutical company rather than a potions company because it created, made and distributed Muggle drugs as well. Medicine was its main thing. Theo was the sole heir to billions now that his father was in Azkaban, both in galleons and in pounds. He could afford a TV. 

"Fine, then I'll think about it. You're lucky I like you."

Harry winked. "I know." 

"Have you talked to your friends at all?" Theo asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"A little bit," he shrugged, not wanting to think about the letter Hermione had sent that subtly tried to guilt trip him into coming back - Ron needing him was the worst. 

"Bummed you out, did they?" 

"A little bit," he repeated. He poked Theo in the side, digging in just enough to tickle him. "Talk about nice things." 

Theo laughed, pushing away to stop the tickling. "Like what?"

"Like... what you think of me," he joked, trying not to show how much he wanted to know. 

"I think you're full of yourself," Theo continued to joke. "But I like that. What do you like about me?"

"I like that you're so ticklish," Harry replied honestly, leaning closer to resume what he'd previously been doing. It was the only thing he could do that allowed him to touch the other man and as childish as it seemed, he just couldn't stop now that he knew. He could both blame and thank the beer later. 

"No-Get-Off-Me," Theo wheezed, laughing too hard to stop. He twisted and pushed to try and get away, which only brought him closer to Harry, whose legs had found their way around his waist. 

Harry stopped abruptly, his hands still on Theo's waist. 

"Good," he whispered to Harry, his breath warm against the slighter man's lips. He leaned in before either truly knew what was happening, catching Harry's lips between his own and pressing against him once. He stepped back just as fast, just as Harry had parted his mouth for more. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

The first feeling Harry pinpointed was joy; Theo did still want him, and given the intensity of the kiss, however brief, that want had probably grown. And unless there was something Theo wasn't telling him, there was no one in the way to stop them - not Anthony, not Ginny. Things could finally happen. 

The second feeling Harry pinpointed was annoyance; not quite anger, it was hard to given how upset Theo seemed to be feeling, but the words still hurt him - _I'm sorry_. Was that really what Theo had said? Did he not notice that Harry had let the kiss happen, had even responded to the kiss, or started to at least. Why was he sorry? Why did he feel such... regret?

So, when Theo stopped apologizing and Harry opened his mouth to speak, the only thing that came out was, "Why?"

"Why? Because it shouldn't happen, that's why! You don't - you asked why." Theo stopped and turned to face him, his fingers on his lips as he remembered what had happened between them and realization kicked in. "You kissed me. Why?"

"Because I want to and because I'm hoping I can," he admitted. Harry leaned in closer, until his crotch was joined at Theo's hip; he'd just found out that he was still wanted by the one man _he'd_ wanted since he was fifteen and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away. It was now or never. "Do you want me or not?" 

There was no answer, nor was there silence. 

In seconds Theodore had turned around to press their chest together as they went back to kissing, so Harry could only fall backward onto the couch. He didn't care; he wrapped his arms around Theo's neck and used his thighs at the man's waist to keep him in place. It was better than he'd ever imagined because it wasn't like kissing Cho or Ginny; there were no tears and Theo's lips weren't soft and fruity-tasting, but a little chapped and harder-pressed because he didn't expect Harry to take complete control. Tongue moved along tongue without feeling forced or weird because they both wanted it. 

It was exciting. 

Even more so when a hand slipped under the shirt Harry was wearing and up to heat bare skin. He shivered at the contact, his jeans tightening so noticeably (though that wasn't hard with another body pressed against him) that Theo stopped and looked down before grinning and moving his lips to Harry's neck. 

"So good," he whispered, more to himself than to Harry. He moved further down, bit into skin where Harry's neck and shoulder met and undid the buttons of Harry's - Theo's - shirt. "So good." 

It was better than his dreams, his daydreams; being the one to touch Theo, to grasp at his hair while having those groans, that language, directed at him, to have his mouth on him instead of watching him being taken by someone else (whether he liked it or not) was so much more than he'd thought it could be. It was like a high, a feeling of being there but not, which didn't make sense even in his head, because he'd never gotten high and he could feel it - every slight movement and brief touch, the way his skin burned like fire when fingers and tongue moved down his navel and tingled when the contact broke. Maybe it was because he couldn't believe it was actually happening, that was why it didn't feel like he was truly there - it certainly felt like a dream, albeit his very best. 

Until the sound of his zipper being pulled down stopped those thoughts and he knew, because Theo's hands were still by his hips, that the snake had used his teeth. So it had to be real, because his very appreciative groan would not have convinced him of it, but the contact he'd felt when he'd arched his back, the outline of his erection under his boxer briefs inside Theo's mouth, definitely told him that this was happening - his imagination was never that good that it would feel _so good._

Until the bastard stopped. 

Harry was ready to take matters into his own hands, to force down his pants so Theo had no choice but to wrap his lips around his aching, leaking cock, when the damn man moved away and stood up. His lips were red and swollen, his breathing shallow, and he looked at Harry would such desire, such need, with his own erection not quite hidden in his jeans, that Harry almost wanted to forgive him for moving. 

Almost. 

Though the fact that he looked uncomfortable, no doubt because his jeans were rubbing against him, would have to be punishable enough... for now. 

Theo held out his hand. Harry got as comfortable as he could and raised his eyebrows. "I'm fine here, thanks."

"Yeah, well, your first time shouldn't be on a couch. Now come on."

Harry was tempted to argue; why not? It's not like he was ever particularly choosy when it came to imagining sex. He didn't really believe in one night stands and he'd always wanted his first time to be with someone he cared about, but where meant very little to him. God, after watching Theo eat dessert (with his tongue in a way that he'd try to have banned except he was hoping it would now come in handy) he'd imagined shagging Theo on each of the House tables _and_ the teacher's table (he didn't want any to feel left out, his sixteen year old self had reasoned at the time). He had someone he cared about, so what was wrong with the couch?

Only the look in Theo's eyes stopped him; he cared, therefore Harry cared. He tried to pretend he didn't find it ridiculously adorable as he grabbed Theo's hand and pulled himself up while also trying to pull his jeans back up, but the man must have caught something because he rolled his eyes and pulled him along, muttering about Gryffindors and sentimental idiots - Harry assumed he was _both_ those things. 

They barely paid attention as they rushed up the stairs, knocking into the bannister and the walls in their haste, but once in Theo's room Harry had to pause. Over two weeks he'd been living in Nott Manor and not once had he even glanced into Theo's room; it was always locked, one of two places he just couldn't enter (the other being the library on the very top floor). Not because Theo forbade it, just because it was automatically considered a private, personal space for Theo, like the library was still considered his father's. For some reason Harry expected to see an immaculate space, filled with the best Nott money could afford. Instead he found... mess. Clothes hung over every available space it could find while a pile cluttered the front of his wardrobe, open books covered the desk and chairs while comics were spread out across the floor, old toys and games were dotted around and the bed was unmade. The bed, being king size and made of some kind of dark wood, and the clothes, since Armani was Theo's preference, were probably the most expensive items in the room. 

"Oh, my God," Harry stammered, oddly relieved. "You're an eighteen year old boy!" 

Theo clearly didn't understand why that made Harry so happy, that he wasn't some fancy rich kid from a world Harry could never hope to be a part of. He'd explain later. 

"That's highly observant of you," Tho replied, deadpan, and dragged him to the bed.

He pulled Harry close and kissed him, starting off rough and gradually becoming softer, and let it linger for a moment before pushing Harry backward. He landed awkwardly on the edge of the bed, one leg on and the other off. 

"Clothes off," he commanded, tucking at his own clothes. Harry did so, his glasses getting pulled off with the shirt. Their underwear stayed on, it seemed to be something they both agreed on - Harry because he liked the idea of Theo continuing what he'd started downstairs and hopefully taking them off for him, Theo because... Harry couldn't even begin to guess. 

He gestured for Harry to move over, to the middle of the bed, and though he didn't understand why he did as he was told, watching as Theo moved to join him. Though Slytherin was what Harry sometimes called him, always in jest, it wasn't the correct word for Theo as he found his way to Harry. He moved with too much grace to be a snake, his shoulder blades jutted in and out as though he moved like this - on his hands and knees naturally - and his eyes has this almost dangerous glint to them. He reminded Harry of a type of cat, a beautiful but deadly predator. A lion maybe? No, that wasn't right. 

A tiger. 

Theo was his tiger... who stopped at his ankles and slowly nipped and sucked his way up Harry's leg until he was right back where he started on the couch. Only this time, Theo didn't waste time in lowering the boxers, even if he did do so so achingly slowly and without touching him with his mouth that Harry was sure he'd explode before getting what he wanted. 

"Come on, Theo," he murmured, running one hand through his hair while the other stroked his back in hope of coaxing the other man into doing what he wanted. 

It seemed to have the desired effect, that or Theo had just decided to be generous to humor him (he'd done it before), but Harry didn't care. Because the underwear was being pulled down and a hot, wet mouth was gingerly kissing a part of him that no one had ever been allowed before (not that his previous two partners, if that's why you could even call them, had asked, but he knew, even now, that he wouldn't have let it happen). 

Harry kept his hands where they were, stroking his hair and back, because he genuinely had no idea what to do next; in fifth year, he'd spent most of his time either hiding in the cubicle or was only able to see Anthony, so had no idea what Theo had done in his situation; his imagination tended to gloss over the more hands on parts of his fantasies; and he had never really had the time to try looking it up. This was his first sexual experience and he was suddenly afraid of fucking things up. 

"Calm down, Harry," Theo whispered softly, his mouth still so close to his cock that his breath wrapped around it with each word and caused him to twitch and leak. He licked up the precome and Harry would have sworn he'd died from the sensation if he hadn't already experienced death. "Just close your eyes. Let your instincts take over."

Nodding his head jerkily, Harry tried; he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing, which only lasted until Theo's mouth wrapped around the head and sucked, taking in a little more of his cock each time, then he didn't even try. No way was his heartbeat going to be any less than erratic while he was receiving a blow job from someone who knew what they were doing. Normally, that thought was the one thing to end Harry's dreams and put him off for a while, but now that he was on the receiving end of it, he really couldn't give a fuck. It wasn't like he could change anything, so while Theo wanted him why should he care? 

"More," he cried over and over, loving the vibrations that made his balls tighten and his body shiver whenever Theo hummed appreciatively. 

He knew when he was coming and he tried to warn Theo, he really did, but nothing seemed to part his lips except for incoherent shouts and screams. Which Theo's seemed to want. He pulled on the man's hair and that was the only warning he was able to give before he came harder than he could remember (which wasn't exactly a surprise, since he hadn't been able to give in to his fantasies and wank in a while - not once had so much as he touched himself while here, knowing Theo was so close and yet not the one he was with). 

About as satisfied as Harry was, Theo crawled back up the younger man's body and dropped down for a moment, then lifted up to kiss him, momentarily distracting them both from the erection pressed against his belly. 

"You taste funny," Harry told him with a smile. 

"That's you," Theo pointed out. 

He chuckled. "Then I taste funny." 

"Suck it up, Potter." He moved to kiss Harry again. 

"You already did," Harry managed to get out before allowing himself to be lost in said kiss. 

Despite the fact that Theo's own arousal didn't seem to be waning, they both seemed content to just lie there, side-by-side, and not do much more than make out. For Harry it was mostly because he was torn and just kissing helped to stop him thinking; he wanted to do more, but he didn't know where to begin or who would do what and he was more than a little worried about getting things wrong. At least Theo knew what to do, but even then he didn't know exactly how to bring it up - he wasn't quite as vocal as the Slytherin. 

So he chose to move his hand and hope Theo would take a hint - he started at his hair, twirling and tugging, then moved downward, tracing Theo's face and neck, circling his nipple and the piercing he still wore, the muscles which contracted beneath his fingers and matched each shuddering intake of breath, the Celtic knot tattoos down his left leg, and finally the outline of his erection. 

Theo pushed back; he did get the hint. 

"No," he mouthed. 

If he couldn't see, more or less, just how much Theo wanted to continue he would have moved away and felt crushed. But he could, so he only asked, "Why?"

"Because," he answered, tracing Harry's mouth with his finger, "I don't want to come here," he moved down to Harry's chest, "or here," he continued down, stopping between Harry's legs, "I want to come here." 

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as the implication came to him. "Oh." He tried to hide his unease with a smile and flicked Theo's slightly blurry nose. "And who said you got to do that."

"Because you're a virgin," Theo said seriously, gently, "And I'm not. I can make it good for you, but if you hurt me, or think you are, you'll feel guilty and I don't want you to feel that way, not tonight. Not ever." 

How his friends didn't trust this man, Harry would never understand. He pulled Theo to him, the kiss his reassurance and rolling them over so Theo was on top his new hint. His friends may not, but he trusted this man, Slytherin be damned, and once he remembered that his nerves just... fell away. 

Mostly. 

Theo moving to his drawer and pilling out lubrication and a condom surprised him. 

"What? No fancy charms for that?" he joked. 

"A couple for protection and contraception; you have to go to a healer to get them," he explained briefly, setting the condom aside and opening the bottle. "We don't really need contraception one, unless there's something you've successfully managed to hide, and I have the protection one, but you don't. And while I know the spell and understand the theory well enough to cast it, do you really want a hard, needy eighteen year old pointing a wand at your privates?" 

Harry thought about it for the better part of a second. "Condoms are fine."

"Thought so," Theo said with a laugh, dropping the bottle of lube into one of Harry's hands once he had enough on his fingers. "You sure about this?"

He decided to be honest. "Wanted this since fifth year."

"What?" Theo almost jumped up in shock, but Harry was prepared for it - he wrapped his free hand around Theo's wrist and guided the hand to his entrance. He spread his legs apart and pulled them up. "Explain later." 

Hesitantly, Theo pushed a finger inside. 

It didn't hurt like Harry had expected, though he wasn't expecting it to suddenly be okay either. It was a strange feeling, almost intrusive in the beginning, but as his Slytherin moved he slowly got used to the feeling. Then Theo added a second finger and the burn caused him to grimace. Theo left kisses along his jaw, whispered into his ear that things would get better. And it did; Theo's fingers brushed against Harry's prostate and he ached for him to do it again. He thought he might come again just from this, with Theo's fast to slow pace teasing him, but the next thing Theo whispered into his ear were instructions and he knew what was coming. 

His hands shook a little, but Harry managed to grab the condom without dropping it, opened it and, with a bit of help, rolled it around Theo's dick. Then he opened the bottle and poured enough lubricant into his hand to coat the condom with plenty to spare (it seeped through his fingers and onto his chest, not that he minded; his already slick hand was there or on Theo anyway). 

Theo removed his fingers and guided himself into Harry. "Ready?" he asked one more time. 

Harry could only nod. 

"I'm not as thick as you, so it might not hurt so much."

He remembered, didn't mention it. The pain was more than with the fingers and Harry didn't want to imagine how it might have been if Theo had been any thicker. Theo pushed himself in slowly, until he was all the way inside him, kissing Harry as a distraction. He waited, until the burn was more bearable and Harry could actually say that he was okay, then he started to move and Harry's eyes widened in surprise when it started to feel good again. He clung to Theo's shoulder, nails creating crescent-shaped marks in the man's skin and wrapped his legs around his waist for more. 

"Easy tiger," Theo hissed and Harry had to laugh at the oh-so-familiar nickname. "Good?"

"Mmm," he moaned. "More."

Theo sped up, rolling his hips every so often just to make Harry cry out. He still wanted more. Theo seemed to understand; he pushed up to create a little bit of space between their fronts and curled a hand around Harry's erection, pumping up and down in time to his thrusts. 

It was more than he could handle and he came with teeth clamped around Theo's bottom lip, hitting Theo's chest. He shuddered as he emptied his come all over his lover and that was enough for Theo, who muffled his own cry with a kiss, which Harry suspected was mostly to get him to let go. Blood filled both their mouths. 

Theo collapsed on top of him, counted to five and rolled away, his clock slipping out of Harry with a quiet pop. 

"Wow." 

"More or less what I was thinking," Harry added with a smile. "You can't play Spot the Virgin with me anymore." 

"I'll find something else," he promised, not even bothering to clean their mess before wrapping an arm around him to press against Harry's back. They'd get a shower later. "So, fifth year, eh?"

Harry yawned, then grinned, beyond grateful that Theo had decided not to go out tonight. "I'll tell you one day, when I know your ego can't grow anymore." 

In the morning, Theo would try again, not willing to wait for... probably forever, but for now he seemed more than willing to nod along and bury his head in Harry's neck, squeezing a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> No voyeurism in this one, accidental or otherwise. Sad times. :P
> 
> This won't be in chronological order, though this may seem like it. They also won't all be what you could consider canon/headcanon (because I swear some could have happened :D). 
> 
> Sam.


End file.
